


As of Yet Untitled Action Movie: Starring a Yet to be Cast Up and Coming New Yokai

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Acting, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: The fact that their dad was such a fantastic actor and martial artist, that he was THE Lou Jitsu, that he'd trained them to be ninjas (more or less) has got to give them an edge in the world of show biz, right?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	As of Yet Untitled Action Movie: Starring a Yet to be Cast Up and Coming New Yokai

“No way dad goes for this.” Leo said, with his hands on his hips

“Bet he does!” Raph shouted.

“Yeah he was a movie star. I think he’d be proud of us!” Mikey said, stars in his eyes.

“I bet he just goes and tries out himself.” Donnie muttered.

The four of them were crowded around Donnies computer, with the site ‘soundstage-hiddencity’ up on screen. Specifically the open casting call for a new action movie.

‘Casting call for Lead Male.

Wanted, male, any species, 18-25. Lead role calls for an experienced martial artist, boxer, or MMA style fighter. Actors may or may not be called to do their own stunts, depending on if stunt doubles can be found. Cocky, arrogant, but with a soft center.’

“Dad’s too old to get cast in this.” Mikey said, tapping the age range on the screen.

“And we’re all several years too young.” Donnie said.

“Look, we're a little young, but we’re skilled martial artists, and handsome, and talented. And any one of us, mostly me, would be great in an action movie.” Leo said, crossing his arms and smirking.

“And I talked myself into it, he’s definitely going to be fine with it since we’re going to do so great!” He said, hopping and punching the air.

“Okay so here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna set up a studio, we’re gonna do some headshots, and we’re gonna do some examples of how good we are.” Raph said, jabbing his thumb into the center of his chest, and cocking his head. “And when they want us to show up for an audition, then we tell pops.”

“He’s not going to go for it, but I do want to see who else can recognize my raw animal magnetism and charm.” Donnie said, stroking his chin.

“So let’s do it, I’ll start setting up for the headshots.” Mikey leapt out of Donnie's lab, muttering about his camera, and lighting, and where would make the best work space.

“Okay so you think we dress up for this? What does this guy wear, something cool, right?” Leo leaned over the back of Donnies chair, squishing him down to read the bare little paragraph again.

“I think we start by getting off me.” Donnie said, deadpan.

“You got a video camera, right Donnie?”

“Not just A video camera Raph, I have The video camera. My own design and better than just about anything on the market.”

“All right, we just need to figure out what kind of uh script to read I guess.”

“They’re called monologues when you’re doing them for casting reels.”

“Yeah, that. You think something from a Lou Jitsu movie would work?”

“Well, that is what I’m doing, dibs on the speech from Duke of Death.”

“Oh come on, that one’s the best!”

“I know that’s why it’s reserved for me.” Donnie gestures at himself.

“Ugh.” Leo said, looking up, and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Fine I’m going for the one from The Guardian of the Silk Touch Style.”

“Oh come on!”

“You snooze, you lose big guy.”

“Uh. Fine. I’ll figure out something else.” Raph crossed his arms and pouted. He suddenly stood, and crept out of the room.

Splinter was in front of the projector, as usual, watching some black and white period piece where a lone man was cutting down enemies, one or two at a time, with artful swings of his sword. Raph stood, for a moment, behind Splinters chair. He coughed and Splinter looked up.

“Oh, Red. Yes?” He asked, even as he went back to looking at the movie.

“Hey dad. What’s your favorite monologue from one of your movies?”

Splinter immediately hopped up, onto the chair, looking over the back at Raph. His eyes practically twinkled.

“Now there is a question. Oh there were so many good ones. I mean Duke of Death is a classic.”

“I know that one, I mean are there any ones you think don’t get enough attention even though they’re really good?”

“Oh. Hm. Let me think about that.” Splinter stroked his beard and closed his eyes, tail tapping against the back of his chair as he thought about it. He slid back into his seat, back against one arm, feet over the other. Raph leaned on the back of the chair looking down at his dad.

“You know what? I always liked that last monologue I got in The Last of the True Red Tigers.” 

“I don’t know if I remember that one…”

“Oh, it’s not one that was very popular. The only movie where I played a villain.”

“You played a villain?”

“Well. Villainous protagonist. I was a mob member who grew a conscious, but in the way that would make for the most explosions and fist fights.” Splinter said, fondly. “The explosives crew for that movie were so nice, sure they accidentally put a hole in my trailer, but they were really sorry about it.”

Raph pushed himself off the chair and pulled out his phone. A search or two later he held it out to Splinter, pointing to the screen.

“Is this the scene?” 

Splinter looked at the phone, pulled it closer, and nodded.

“The very same. I was going to say we should watch the whole movie.”

“Sure! Uh, can it be later though? You’re still watching this movie.” Raph pointed to the screen and Splinter looked back as the serious man sheathed his sword and started a scene with a sad looking woman.

“Right. After this we watch.” Splinter said, waving Raph off. “See you then.” Raph sighed and wiped his brow, even though he was in a face covering bandana and it would do nothing.

He left Splinter, watching his movie, and slunk away to his room. He sat on the end of the weight bench he had and hit play on the scene. He listened to not just the speech, but the tone, and watched how Lou Jitsu stood, the angle he chose to stand at, held his head at. Everything Raphael never usually paid attention to while watching a movie, what really made the scene.

When the brothers reconvened Raphael was already dressed, in his Red Reign wrestling uniform, though the jacket was open and he was wearing a red tank top underneath. The others had their clothes with them and as Mikey set up the camera.

“Hey Raph, thoughts?” Leo asked.

“Is that a pirate shirt?” He asked, pointing. Leo looked down at the ruffly v-neck of his shirt.

“Maybe. I think it looks good.” Raph made a noise and scrunched his face up in reply.

"Whatever, who even asked you." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Right. So you got the camera ready Mikey?" Raph asked. Mikey nodded and sprang to the camera, currently pointed at a blank stretch of wall. 

"So I've got a sheet here so we can have some with a white background and some with the wall here." He said. Mikey was in a button up shirt, in a fiery orange.

"So who is up fi-" Mikey didn't even finish the question before Leo was in front of the camera, waiting.

"I’d say make sure you get my good side, but they are all my good side." Leo said, posing with his finger and thumb under his chin.

"I don't know why I asked." Mikey said, smiling behind the camera. He hummed as Leo posed, smirking, angled slightly away. 

"Leo. Ditch the mask, let's see the face!" Mikey said, popping up from behind the camera. Leo fumbled untying it and threw it at Donnie, it was so light it fell short. 

"Right. Show off the stripes. Good idea." Leo said, pointing finger guns at Mikey. He took up his pose again, cocky smirk, angled just enough away to give his best look. Mikey nodded and took several pictures. Leo cycled through a few poses, each time his grin was just on this side of being almost too arrogant, the one where he wanted to draw a laugh from his brothers, not laugh at them. Mikey reviewed the pictures in the camera.

"You know what I think the brick is the way to go. The sheet would be too sterile and boring. Who's next."

Donnie stepped in, in a black turtleneck and artfully braided and tied scarf. 

“Oh that’s a look that just screams man of action.” Leo said. Donnie said nothing, but made a show about looking at Leo’s outfit and pulling a face.

“I’m an intelligent man of action Nardo. Mikey. Hit it.” Donnie pointed to the camera and posed. Every pose was thoughtful, never quite looking into the camera, and never quite smiling, aloof and mysterious.

Mikey reviewed the pictures and gave Donnie a thumbs up. He turned to look at Raph, who took his place in front of the camera. He squared his shoulders, and tilted his chin down, fixing a withering glare at the lense. Every shot was a glare or a sneer.

“Oh look the leader of the Mad Dogs is mad dogging the camera.” Leo said. Raph rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself and the fact that that line wasn’t funny. Mikey got a shot of the smile, mixed in with the sneers and the glares.

“Okay Mikey you’re turn.” Raph retreated to stand with Leo.

“Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” Donnie said, taking Mikey's place behind the camera. “Mechanically I don’t promise artistry.”

“It’s a headshot, it doesn’t need to be artsy. But when you mess up Leo or Raph can try.”

“Your confidence in me is inspiring.” 

Mikey smiles, big, sparkling smiles, leaning against the wall. Every pose, every picture gave off a carefree, youthful air.

“Well they will never think he’s 18.” Leo muttered, pulling Raph down to hear him “So one actor out of the running for when they pick me.” He winked and Raph rolled his eyes, as he pushed Leo away.

“So I was thinking-” Raph started.

“There’s a shock.” Donnie said.

“So I was thinking,” Raph said again, but louder, “That for the film reels to show off our martial arts skills, that everyone who isn’t the starring role gets in those old school ninja outfits. You know so it looks like it’s just one actor at a time and not like we’re all working together.”

“Wow he actually was thinking.” 

“Donnie!”

“Sorry. Let’s go get the outfits and, uh. Do this in the garage? We should probably cover up the tank. Oh and Frankenfoot can be a bad guy ninja with us.”

“Good thinking. I’m gonna cover the tank and set my buddy, Donnie can set up the camera and you guys and get the ninja outfits.” The four nodded and scattered, to get dressed, to get ready, to get into Hidden City Hollywood, or at least get started on it.


End file.
